Active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) has the advantages of quick response, high brightness, low power consumption, wide viewing angle and flexible display. It has become the mainstream of the display technology. The AMOLED display with touch function is generated based on the need for functional enrichment. Commonly used touch technology includes On-cell touch technology and In-cell touch technology. The On-cell touch technology is typically used in small and medium size AMOLED display. Compared with the On-cell touch technology, the In-cell touch technology can make the display thin and light, so the application of In-cell touch technology in AMOLED display is attracting great attention.
However, the existing In-cell touch technology is limited to the glass packaging process, and cannot be achieved in the film packaging process. The reason is that the film packaging process is a packaging process depositing multiple films on an array substrate in a vacuum environment, to prevent moisture and oxygen erosion of the OLED device. This package does not need to cover the array substrate with a glass substrate, i.e., there is no packaging substrate. Therefore, the sensor cannot be applied on a packaging substrate. Thus it can be seen that the existing In-cell touch technology has a great limitation in the application of AMOLED display.